A Day in the Life of Demyx
by King69
Summary: Demyx woke up early that day. As he glanced at his calender, he realized what day it was and rushed out the door.


"Oh boy! Oh boy!" Demyx squealed in delight as he flew through his door straight for the stairs. As he rushed down the stairs he happened to run into Axel, who stopped him for a chat.

"What are ya so excited about?" Axel asked the overly hyper Demyx.

"Well I ordered a new amp for my sitar a couple days ago and it should be in today and its totally going be AWSOME!!" Demyx yelled in total happiness.

"Well you might want to turn your volume down a little, in case your forgotten everyone is still asleep," Axel pointed out.

"Oops I have totally forgotten!!!" Demyx whispered "Well anyway, do you want to walk to the pickup spot with me?"

"I don't see why not to," Axel spoke," Good thing this staircase is soundproof or you would have had the rest of the organization down your throat."

"You said it man," Demyx said nodding in agreement. "I have been working on soundproofing my room too so Larxene wont destroy this amp like she did the last one…"

"Ha ha ha that was pretty funny," Axel chuckled.

"It was not funny!!" Demyx screamed at Axel who promptly put a finger in front of his mouth to remind Demyx that he should keep it down. After a little bit of walking they got to the front door of there castle and noticed a FedEx truck at the end of the bridge which was the entrance.

"Awww, I lost the game….." Demyx said slightly sadly. Axel just chuckled and walked with Demyx to the truck.

"I'm looking for one Demyx? Do you know where he is you two? I just want to get out of here ASAP…"

"I'm Demyx." Demyx said holding back his joy to see what was wrong, it was the organizations job to help the denizens of The World That Never Was at the expense of other worlds

"What is the matter?" Axel asked, beating Demyx to it

"I don't see what's so funny," the FedEx man started, " everywhere I go everyone facepalms or laughs at my truck like it has a big arrow on it that says 'laugh at me!!!' it makes me depressed sometimes." "Oh well I'm sorry to hear that," Axel said, trying to be sympathetic.

"Can I have my package already?" asked a now impatient Demyx.

"Of course; sign here." the FedEx man showed Demyx where to sign and was off to the next delivery. Around this time everybody was usually asleep still except Vexen and Xemnas who just woke up. As Axel and Demyx walked through the front door of the castle they noticed Xemnas was waiting for them. "What are you two doing up already?" Xemnas asked "And more importantly what is in the box Demyx?"

"What's in the box is my new amp for my sitar to replace the last one," Demyx said triumphantly as if he beat someone in a video game that wasn't Guitar Hero.

"Oh yeah that was kind of funny," Xemnas chuckled "Just so you know I'm not responsible if Larxene breaks this one too."

"I know it's why I have been soundproofing my room." Demyx once more sounded triumphant in saying this.

"Well ok then," Xemnas said and warped out to take care of his errands. As Axel and Demyx were walking up the stairs, Axel offered to hang out with Demyx for the day to listen to him play because regardless of what Larxene said, Demyx was a awesome sitar, guitar, electric guitar, and even Guitar Hero player. Room 9 was Demyx's room and was voted second most colorful in the castle (Marluxia held first place) as there were aquariums with lots of colorful fish lining every room and a big swimming pool with 4 water fountains in the middle. Along the sides with the aquariums were waterfalls with little dams that supplied power to the whole room. To soundproof the room Demyx switched the standard glass of the wall aquariums with double thick glass and at the door was a special device that caught sound before it could leave. Axel was genuinely impressed and thought about how he could apply some of this to his own room. "Well let's get started," Demyx said happily as he plugged in the amp and his sitar.

"Well I hope you still remember all your songs," Axel teased as Demyx stared to play the song "My Sitar". Around this time Marluxia and Roxas was waking up. Roxas slowly got out of his bed and walked out of his room to go get a cup of coffee. As he walked down the hall he happened to run into Vexen in front of room 9.

"Oh hey Vexen what's up," Roxas said sleepily.

"Hello 13," Vexen said coldly.

"Its Roxas," Roxas said clearly to make sure he was heard.

"I could care less what your name is," Vexen snapped "you are under me in the line of command and _that_ is what matters".

"Jeez your cold," Roxas snapped back. Thankfully to Demyx no sound catcher device, it didn't let sound out but it did let it in so Axel heard Roxas outside and went to invite him in Demyx's room. The scene Axel walked out to was a familiar one but still slightly shocking, Vexen had Roxas half encased in ice and was scolding him like no other could.

"Don't make it any colder please or my extremities might fall off!!!" Roxas screamed.

"Its nice to see you to Vexen," Axel said as he thawed the ice that trapped poor Roxas. "Whatever" was Vexen's response to this as he went out to look for Larxene to finish the "debate" they started yesterday.

"Whew thanks Axel," Roxas said in relief, "but on another note I thought Demyx lost his amp," he added as he pointed to the open door with music pouring from it.

"Yeah what's up with that?" Marluxia added from the top stair.

"How long have you been there?" Roxas said in slight surprise.

"Long enough to hear you screaming about your 'extremities' ," Marluxia slightly snickered

"Well anyway Demyx got a new amp today for his sitar and has been playing music since," Axel said "we got pizza and soda if you want to join me in rocking out with Demyx."

"Sure why not!" Roxas and Marluxia said in unison as they walked through the door and got a seat to listen to Demyx. Around this time Luxord and Xigbar woke up. Luxord was itching to play a game of Go Fish and decided that he should go play with Demyx since he was usually willing to play with him. He quickly snatched up his deck of cards and went to Demyx's door. When Axel opened the door Luxord was greeted by a blast of sound.

"Oh wow I thought Demyx didn't have an amp, this is totally awesome! Can I hang out with you guys?" Luxord rushed to say all this.

"I don't see why not," Axel said "come on in!"

"Oh Yeah!!" Luxord screamed. About this time everyone in the castle was awake or waking up. It was now that Larxene decided to pick on Demyx for his lack of an amp. She stormed up the stairs and knocked on Demyxs door. When Axel opened the door he saw Larxene standing there and murmured "uh oh" to himself.

"How in nothingness did you already get a new amp!?" said a now slightly mad Larxene.

"I ordered a replacement and FedEx delivered it to me this morning," Demyx chuckled. Axel, Marluxia, Roxas, and Luxord all face palmed in union knowing they just lost the game, Larxene however was furious now. Not only had Demyx already replace his amp but now he just made her lose the game after a month without thinking about it.

"Oh no that does it!!" Larxene screamed as she shot a bolt of lighting at Demyx's new amp. Demyx didn't want to lose this one to and jumped in the way of the bolt and took the whole thing. "Holy nothing Larxene!" Axel said as he jumped to help Demyx.

"You had better leave, I'm angry now!" Luxord spoke furiously taking a spare deck of playing cards out of his back pocket, "I was enjoying myself".

"Yes and you know Demyx cant tolerate electricity well!" Marluxia exclaimed ready to brandish his weapon at a moments notice, "You really should leave now!".

"FINE!!!" Larxene yelled as she left the room in fury.

"Demyx speak to me!" Axel said to his fallen comrade.

"Did she get the amp?" Demyx managed to say weakly.

"No she didn't!" Roxas said cheerfully.

"Whew I think I need a nap," Demyx said. In about one hour Demyx awoke, fully recovered, and continued to rock out where he left off. Over the course of the next two hours the rest of the organization (excluding Larxene and Vexen) found there way into Demyx's room and started to enjoy his music. The rest of the day went on without incident and was totally awesome for Demyx.

* * *

**I finished my first story. I'm trying to start writing since it seems like something that could be fun and I'll admit, it was fun to write this story so I'll probably do it more often. I got the idea for this story from a friend and this just clicked and feel into place. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you.**


End file.
